


James, no!

by anna30148



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, James Sirius Potter Is A Little Shit, Kissing, Platform 9 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna30148/pseuds/anna30148
Summary: James catches Teddy and Victoire kissing. One-Shot.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 13





	James, no!

Her lips were like a drug to him. He couldn't get enough of Her. She had to get on the great scarlet train that would whisk her away to the most wonderful place on Earth, Hogwarts. Last year was His last year there and He already missed it. He already missed Her. There wouldn't be anymore late-night make out sessions in the secluded corners of the castle when everyone was asleep. He wanted to get all of the time possible that He could get with Her before She had to leave Him.

"Teddy and Victoire, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" James had found them. "I'm telling Uncle Bill!

"James, no!" He shouted. Her father couldn't find out, he'd be dead in two seconds flat. "Don't tell Bill, please!"

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely. I'll tell Dad. And if Uncle Bill overhears it's not my fault!" James shouted over his shoulder, running away before He could catch him. He groaned.

"Ne t'inquiéte pas, Teddy, ça va être bien." She promised.

"If you say so." He responded before they resumed their earlier activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (French): Do not worry, Teddy, it will be fine.


End file.
